User blog:Minithepeanut/Viva lol Vegas - Chapter Two
Lol, so this is chapter two. Chapter one is <- that way. Read it and shit like that. ---- Ciria showed off her amazing forgery of Liz’s signature as she handed the clipboard back to her. As soon as Ciria let go of the clipboard, Liz used it to whack Ciria across the head. Liz tried threatening Ciria, which only made her laugh because of how funny she looked when she opened her mouth and no sound came out. Liz finally decided to try and text Ciria, because she realised that was a smart way to communicate, but as soon as she pulled out her phone, one of the publicity guys came over and told them that all cell phones, iPods and cameras had to be turned off while they were inside. Liz started typing a message to show the man, but instead he got annoyed and snatched Liz’s phone off her, because the author enjoys making Liz suffer because Liz made her suffer by not updating the story. Ciria started laughing at Liz and pulled out her phone to tweet about it, which caused the publicity guy to start tapping his foot and scowling at Ciria. Ciria quickly hands the guy her phone, and walks away, when Liz starts trying to laugh at her. Ciria is about to slap Liz, when some other chick with a headset came over and gave them nametags. Ciria grabbed both of the nametags and gave one to Liz, before they were dragged into a random dark hallway by another random chick with a headset and clipboard. Liz tries to ask what they’re doing, but before she can even fail at talking, the lady is telling them to shut up. When they finally make it to the end of the tunnel-hallway, the lady opens the door, and pushes them out into the light, wishing them good luck. Liz and Ciria stumble out onto the stage before looking around and realising they’re contestants on the game show. Ciria expects Liz to get all pissy about it and attempt to complain, but instead, Liz is suddenly loving everything, and doing her own fancy person wave. Ciria glares at Liz, but she’s too busy adoring the crowd, and then the host guy starts talking to the camera, and introducing the contestants. Liz finally stands at her desk thingy with the buzzer, when she looks at the other competitors, who look really smart and serious. She elbows Ciria in the ribs, trying to draw Ciria’s attention to it, but instead Ciria pushes Liz over in self-defence. Liz stands up and is about to hit Liz back, but remembers that she’s on TV, so instead she starts obnoxiously smiling and mocking Ciria silently. Back at the casino, Carlaay is struggling to carry around all the money in her bag, when she bumps into that cute guy who was mocking her before. Carlaay playfully hands him a five dollar bill as he watches her go past with his jaw dropped, and tells him to go wild. The guy starts muttering, but is fairly speechless, although not as speechless as Liz, but Carlaay continues over towards a blackjack table and asks the blackjack dealer to teach her how to play. The dealer smiles a little and says that since it’s her first time, he’ll go easy on her, and Carlaay smiles evilly, while glancing back towards the last two blackjack dealers who said the same thing when she won money off them. The blackjack dealer starts shuffling cards and explaining how the game works, when Carlaay picks up her cards, a jack and ace of spades, and throws her bag of money on the table, saying double or nothing. The blackjack dealer smirks a little, because he knows Carlaay has no idea what she’s doing, except Carlaay had managed to pick up those two cards before and won, so she knew it was a good sign. The blackjack dealer is hesitant at first, causing Carlaay to start making chicken noises, which makes the dealer question Carlaay’s maturity and ask for her id. Carlaay hands him her ID, then quickly tells him not to look at it too closely. He hands the card back to her and tells her that she’s got a deal, when Carlaay turns her cards over and causes the blackjack dealer’s jaw to drop. Carlaay is being a really good sport as she takes away all of the blackjack dealer’s chips, and is consoling him, saying that he’ll scam better next time and that she just had a lucky break. Once Carlaay has the last of the chips in her bag, she runs over to get them exchanged into money, and she’s about to leave when she notices that game with the dice that she’d seen in just about every casino movie ever. At first she starts to question whether it’s a good idea, since she’s already won so much, but then she realises that she’s on a fucking roll, so she just ignores that little voice and runs over to the table, throwing a fifty dollar bill at the lady hosting the game and asking how to play. Meanwhile, CeeCee and Mini are struggling to read the map, when a scary looking clown approaches them, with a donkey on a leash. CeeCee stop dead in her tracks, but Mini keeps walking until she walks into the donkey, which starts chewing on the map. Mini snatches the map out of the donkey’s mouth and asks the clown why he’s walking a donkey around in Las Vegas, when the guy tells them to stop kidding around because they’re late for rehearsal and everyone’s annoyed. CeeCee tries to ask him what he’s talking about, when Mini whacks CeeCee and tells her to shut up and just go along with it. The clown starts looking at them puzzled, since they’re acting differently, but just assumes that they’re probably drunk or something and leads them to a big circus tent. Mini starts to stray off a little bit inside the big top, until she walks into an elephant wearing a rainbow propeller cap. The elephant starts freaking out a little bit since it’s an animal and can probably smell the lack of STDs on Mini and CeeCee that is probably normally present on Kristal and Kiara. Don’t judge them, okay. They might not even have any. I said probably. Chill the fuck out. Mini starts trying to calm the elephant down, when the trainer runs over and tells them to leave Gummeh the Elephant alone. CeeCee asks what kind of person names an elephant Gummeh, and complains that it’s a stupid name, when Gummeh starts spraying water at her, making Mini laugh. The elephant instructor looks like he’s starting to see the difference between the girls when some random girl does a handspring and lands between them. She jumps up and tells ‘Kiara and Kristal’ that they need to get in costume. Mini is about to ask where their change room is when the girl starts pushing them towards one of the exits, and then towards a caravan. Once they’re inside, the girl starts going over the stunt they have to do, but CeeCee’s ear is waterlogged and Mini is distracted by all the photos of Kiara and Kristal performing, so Mini just keeps nodding, and CeeCee tries to empty out the water in her ear, which the girl assumes is CeeCee nodding, for some stupid reason. The girl is about to walk out, but is stopped by Mini asking her for her name. The girl tells them her name is Jaeda, and asks why they forgot, but Mini just tries to shrug it off, saying that she lost her contacts and couldn’t see her properly. Jaeda decides to accept their hopeless excuse and walks out of the caravan before cartwheeling back towards the circus tent because she’s epic like that. Back at the motel, Kiara and Kristal are complaining about how covering Mini and CeeCee’s clothes are, when Marco sneaks up behind Kiara and covers her eyes, saying “Guess who.” Kiara starts struggling and pulls out her mace, when Marco backs away slightly frightened. He starts telling ‘Mini’ to chill out and asks Kristal what happened, thinking she was CeeCee. Kristal shrugs a bit and says they were just looking for Marco and Carlaay, when Marco laughs a little and says, well I’m right here, leading Kiara and Kristal to have a telepathic “Oh, that’s Mini’s boyfriend, and he’s kinda cute,” moments. Marco asks Kristal where Carlaay is, completely oblivious to how weird they were acting, when Kristal says that they were supposed to meet her at the casino down the road. Marco’s face lights up a bit, and he decides to take the opportunity to spend time with ‘Mini’ like they’d been planning all along, and tells ‘CeeCee’ about how he thought he saw Carlaay before, but figured it probably wasn’t. Marco tells the girls where he saw Carlaay, before abruptly suggesting that ‘CeeCee’ goes to find Carlaay, while he and ‘Mini’ wait there for her to come back. Kristal is about to complain, but Kiara mouths the word ‘please’ to her, so Kristal sighs and mumbles under her breath before walking off toward the casino. Once Kristal is out of their sights, Kiara turns to Marco and asks if he wants to have some fun before they get back, and Marco happily agrees, towing her along to their motel room, and unlocking the door. Kristal slams the door shut behind them, while Marco starts shutting the curtains, and pulling something out of his bag. He turns around and notices Kiara taking her shirt off, which stuns him a little, making him drop his checkerboard. Kiara starts to feel awkward, and asks Marco what he thought she meant, and Marco realises what Kiara was talking about, and says that he thought they were going to play checkers. Kiara laughs a little, before stroking Marco’s cheek, and telling him that he’s cute when he acts dumb. Marco becomes slightly confused by Kiara’s actions and is about to question what’s going on, when Kiara starts making out with Marco. Marco and Kiara continue to make out, and Kiara starts pulling Marco’s shirt off, when Carlaay and Kristal walk in, with Kristal announcing that she found Carlaay. Carlaay turns the light on, before covering her eyes and screaming “Oh my god guys. Can you not have sex for like five minutes?” Marco starts blushing and puts his shirt back on, when Carlaay notices Kiara’s tramp stamp and asks ‘Mini’ when she got a tattoo, and Marco notes that he didn’t know Mini had a tattoo either. Kiara starts stuttering, when Kristal interrupts, saying that she got it while they were looking for Marco, causing Carlaay and Marco to make that oh sound everyone makes when they have a sudden realisation. You know the one I’m talking about it. You’re saying it in your head now, aren’t you? Carlaay tries to make their surroundings a little less awkward, by trying to ask everyone how they’re enjoying Vegas so far, earning her an annoyed glare from Kiara who is reluctantly putting her shirt back on. Kristal tries to tell them about how they had this really nice dinner without mentioning their doppelgangers, and Kiara improvises a bit about visiting the tattoo parlour, when Carlaay’s bag bursts open and money falls out over the floor. Marco, Kiara and Kristal’s eyes widen when they see it, and Marco is the first to ask Carlaay if she robbed a bank. Carlaay corrects him, saying that she was at a casino, when Kiara asks if she robbed a casino. Carlaay laughs a little, before telling them that they’re all wrong, and don’t understand how casinos work. Marco asks Carlaay if she knows how casinos work, and Carlaay quickly changes the subject and asks ‘CeeCee’ if she wants to go somewhere else so Marco and ‘Mini’ can finish off what they were doing. Kristal immediately blurts out yes, and says that she’s driving, when Carlaay laughs at her and reminds her that she doesn’t know how to drive. Kristal ignores her and says that she’s sure she can pick it up easily enough, before grabbing the keys out of Marco’s hand and pulling Carlaay out the door and down to the car. Once the girls are gone, Kristal shuts the door again and starts shoving her tongue down Marco’s throat again, while simultaneously trying to pull her shirt off. Marco pushes Kiara off him and says that he’s very happy that she’s enthusiastic but reminds her that they’ve got plenty of time, and asks to play checkers first, obliviously picking up his checkerboard. Kiara starts grumbling to herself, but decides to go along with it because Marco’s really cute. Category:Fanfiction Category:Blog posts Category:Maarcciriniz Category:Jaeda Category:Gummeh Category:Liz Category:Ciria Category:Mini Category:CeeCee Category:Carlaay Category:Marco